Galnet hírek: 3301 Április
30 APR 3301 – Victory in Volungu for Federal Forces original article The war-torn region of Volungu has been under intense scrutiny over the last few days, as a centuries-old feud between the Faveols and the Blossoms threatened to reignite and engulf the region in a wave of bloodshed. According to sources in the Patron’s Principles’ home system Liaedin, the attack on Volungu was carried out by a group of younger family members. Having never experienced war themselves, and inspired by the recent influx of Imperial combat veterans to the region, the young Faveols foolishly chose to attack their neighbours in a misguided quest for glory. Federal pilots, eager to maintain the peace, flocked to Volungu in their thousands. Now, just a few days later, the threat from the Patron’s Principles has been neutralised. Their leadership has apologised and an uneasy peace has settled on the system once more. 28 APR 3301 – Arissa Prepares to Present Evidence to Imperial Senate original article At a conference held ahead of today’s closed meeting of the Senate, Senator Arissa Lavigny addressed her supporters in a speech streamed live from the Lavigny family home on Topaz. “The last few weeks have been difficult for us all, but I am pleased to announce that our trials are almost over.” “Evidence collected by members of the court, which includes members of Emperor’s Grace loyal to the house of Duval, has provided my investigators with irrefutable proof that the leadership of the HR 706 Chapter of Emperor’s Grace did, with malicious aforethought and intent, act to commit treason most foul against our beloved father.” “Today I will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the HR 706 Chapter of Emperor’s Grace has allowed itself to become intimately entangled with a villainous network of psychopaths, sociopaths and other assorted scum. Among them, the organisation which provided the would-be-killer for use in this foul conspiracy.” “This stain against our Empire’s honour will not be allowed to stand. Justice will be done this day.” “Hail to the Emperor, bask in his glory.” 28 APR 3301 – President Halsey Announces Tour of Frontier Systems original article The President’s office has today announced that President Halsey will soon be setting off on a tour of the Federal frontier systems. The purported aim of the trip is to build stronger links between Sol and its many offspring. For years, Federal frontier systems have complained that the Mars Congress has consistently failed to provide adequate support for fledgling Federal colonies. During the tour, local leaders will be given a chance to meet with President Halsey to discuss what Sol can do to better support local governments, frontier enterprises and Federal residents. Some of the destinations announced include Hip 53688, Tinia, 78 Ursae Majoris, Su and Furuhjlem I-645. Other destinations are expected to be added at a later date. 27 APR 3301 – President Halsey Denounces Patron’s Principles original article This weekend saw the outbreak of a skirmish between Imperial and Federal forces in the small but significant system of Volungu. Reports indicate that the conflict was started by the Patron’s Principles, an Empire-aligned organisation based in the nearby Liaedin region. For years Liaedin was caught in almost constant civil war as the Faveol and Blossom families fought to gain control of the region. The two sides eventually settled their differences, with the Imperial Faveol family ultimately being given governorship of the system. Now it looks as if the feud could be starting up again, as the Faveol family-run Patron’s Principles have made the seemingly rash decision to attempt to expand their influence beyond Liaedin’s borders. President Halsey has denounced the move by Patron’s Principles, calling it ‘a reckless abandonment of years of hard-won peace’. The Federal Navy has launched a small fleet to repel the invasion, and has requested that any Commanders interested in securing Volungu should sign up for active duty aboard Jemison Refinery. When asked for comment, Chancellor Blaine’s office stated that the Patron’s Principles were acting without the support or knowledge of the Imperial Senate. Imperial sources close to the region noted that members of the East India Company have been dispatched to the area to try to resolve the matter peacefully. 27 APR 3301 – Emperor’s Grace Indicted in Attack on Emperor original article Several weeks ago, Imperial Palace security uncovered an attempted plot to poison Emperor Hengist Duval. Princess Lavigny-Duval and Chancellor Blaine both launched their own investigations into the matter. The Chancellor’s men managed to locate and question the would-be-assassin, but they were unable to extract any useful information. Fortunately, members of the Imperial Court had more success. They identified several criminal syndicates operating in the areas around Nehet and Mictlan that were rumoured to have ties with a secretive underworld wetwork firm. After smashing more than a few pirate dens, Imperial investigators learned that funds for the hit had been channelled via Silver Allied Network through Silver Universal Plc to an unknown group in HR 706. Senator Lavigny’s request to pursue her investigation into HR 706 was originally met with refusal by members of Emperor’s Grace, who even went so far as to lodge an official protest with the Senate. Emperor’s Grace would later find themselves forced to acquiesce under orders issued by Senator Patreus. Now it looks like Emperor’s Grace had good reason to want the Princess kept out of the system, as late last night, new information came to light which has implicated the leadership of Emperor’s Grace in the attack on the Emperor. Senator Patreus is disavowing any knowledge of the incident, although he has so far refused to allow any members of Emperor’s Grace to be removed from HR 706. Senator Lavigny will be formally presenting the evidence against Emperor’s Grace to the Senate tomorrow. 26 APR 3301 – Reorte Liberated by the Alliance original article After 3 weeks of intense activity in the Lave Cluster, the Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps (AEDC) has managed to return control of Reorte to an Alliance aligned faction. Earlier this month, a local pirate group had attempted to rename the cluster as the "New Caribbean". While local residents were not in favour of the move, the Alliance military was initially slow to take the pirate threat seriously. However, undercover agents working on behalf of the AEDC have been working tirelessly with local community groups in order to prepare the ground for a swift battle to retake control of Davies High. As planned, the conflict ended swiftly and caused little disruption to the daily life of residents. Pilots from the pirate faction fought fiercely to defend their position, but the combined might of Alliance forces proved too strong, and locals woke this morning to find the "Pro-Alliance League" restoring order to their community. Alliance approval in Reorte now stands at a staggering 93%! Elsewhere in the cluster, groups loyal to the Alliance of Independent Systems are visibly taking the pirate threat more seriously. In Lave itself, news of their neighbours' long anticipated victory boosted the ruling "Workers of Lave Liberals" by over 20% in a flash opinion poll this morning! The combined influence for Lave's Alliance factions now appears to be over 80%. The burning question on everyone's lips in the Old Worlds is now: "When will Leesti return to the fold?" It is likely that after reclaiming Reorte with minimal fuss, the experienced negotiators of AEDC are planning something similar in the cluster's most important high-tech trading system. 25 APR 3301 – Travel Advisory for NGC 6124 original article Warning: A Travel Advisory is issued for system NGC 6124 SECTOR DW-N C6-10. This system should be avoided, but not due to solar storms. Explorer Lance 'Spacecat' D. (last name withheld) warped in-system only to find himself inside the corona of the system's 'B' star which is abnormally close to the 'A' star. He only survived the experience thanks to quick reflexes, an auto field maintenance unit and the ruggedness of his scorched type-6, now nicknamed the 'Sundiver'. He reprimands the system's previous explorer (name withheld) for NOT issuing such a travel advisory. 25 APR 3301 – Hudson Praises Merchant Marines original article Shadow President Hudson returned to Mars today, where a throng of eager reporters waited to get the latest scoop on the Shadow President’s campaign to remove President Halsey from office. Instead the Shadow President had some choice words to say about the Merchant Marines and their unsanctioned operations in Empire space. “I hear there’s been a lot of nasty accusations flying around Congress the last few days. Some have even used words like agent provocateurs, rebels, terrorists. All used to describe the brave men and women fighting to preserve our safety out there in the black.” “Well, I have another word for you.” “Heroes.” “The Empire is ramping up for war, we can all see that. It’s only a matter of time before they set their eyes on Sol. Will we just sit here and watch them come? Is that how the birthplace of civilisation is going to be fall?” “Obviously I can’t condone Federal forces operating in Imperial space. Certainly Congress didn’t authorise any such action. However, I can’t help but respect those brave fools for what they’re trying to do.” “Get home safe, Commanders. We’ll be waiting for you when you do.” 24 APR 3301 – Merchant Marines Launch Operation Papercut original article Reports coming in from Eotienses indicate that a group of Federal Commanders, known as the Merchant Marines, are currently engaged in a series of unauthorised attacks against Imperial traders in the employ of Senator Patreus. In a statement released to GalNet, the Merchant Marines had this to say: “The Merchant Marines have launched Operation Papercut. We plan to blockade the Eotienses system in an attempt to stop Imperial traders from supplying Parkinson Dock with industrial materials. The group fears that High Tech production could turn Eotienses into a catalyser for the Imperial war machine already fuelled by Denton Patreus.” “The Marines intend to interdict all traders in the system and thus halt economic growth. Traders will be given a single warning to leave the system. Any further action will result in more aggressive coercion.” GalNet reached out to President Halsey’s office to request an official statement in regards to the Merchant Marines' actions. At time of press, the President’s office had not yet chosen to reply. 24 APR 3301 – Justice Isn’t Always Blind original article Just when it looked like the trail was turning cold, a new clue has been uncovered in the investigation into the attack on the Emperor. According to forensic accountants working on behalf of Princess Lavigny-Duval, the evidence suggests that rogue members of Silver Allied Network channelled funds for the attack through Silver Universal Plc. The credits were then sent to an account in the HR 706 system. Sources close to the investigation informed GalNet that the clue was actually uncovered several days ago, but certain groups within the Empire had been slow in granting the Princess’s fleet unrestricted access to the system. Whatever the truth, Princess Lavigny-Duval has finally sent word for her fleet to begin dismantling all crime syndicates operating in HR 706. It is believed that Emperor’s Grace has lodged a formal complaint with the Senate over Senator Lavigny’s incursion into their system, but so far the complaint has gone unanswered. Imperial citizens interested in aiding the Princess with her investigation are being asked to report for active duty aboard Laming Orbital. 23 APR 3301 – Race to Center of Galaxy Starts in Sol original article Pilots from all over civilized space are gathering on Galileo station near planet Earth to begin one of the most ambitious organized rally race ever attempted. Called the Buckyball Run A*, this endurance race challenges commanders to reach the supermassive black hole at the center of our galaxy, Sagittarius A*, in the shortest amount of time possible. This contest is the latest iteration of the popular Buckyball Runs, a series of unsanctioned point-to-point rally races across the galaxy. According to Mirana Ortilano, a spokesperson for the event, the choice of Sagittarius A* as the finish line is explained by its significance as the center of the Milky Way galaxy. “It’s a pilgrimage for many, for many different reasons. We’re just helping pilots get there faster.” The Buckyball Run A* however differs from the previous competitions as this time the challenge will remain permanently open. To elaborate on this difference, Mirana Ortilano adds: “This is the first long distance endurance challenge. Needless to say, the risk and commitment of the pilots are much greater than in previous runs.” Although there is no prize to be won, she insists that “there is a tangible benefit. Commanders who run more than one Buckyball are invariably better pilots.The skills earned will stay with a pilot through his or her entire career.” The Buckyball Braben Star-to-Shining-Star Memorial Trophy Dash, simply known as the Buckyball Run, is not endorsed by any official organization. Commanders seeking to participate in this contest are asked to register directly with representatives of the Buckyball Run. At the time of broadcast, the galactic record holder for the fastest travel from Galileo station to Sgr A* is commander Anuranium, at the helm of a Faulcon DeLacy Anaconda. Léonard Chamberlain - Galnet News Correspondent 22 APR 3301 – Patreus and Aisling Attend Benefit Gala original article Denton Patreus and Aisling Duval were spotted in attendance at ‘A Dinner to Defeat Dementia’ in Capitol last night. The Empire’s favourite power couple spent several hours mingling with Senators, CEOs and a few of the charity’s lucky patrons, before dazzling the crowd with a rather energetic display on the dance floor. Aisling was dressed in an unusually demure, long necked, floor length red gown with flowing sleeves. The Senator was dressed casually in an open necked navy blue shirt with stylish silver trimming along the collar and cuffs. The couple were accompanied by Aisling’s new entourage, a dozen young orphans, dubbed Aisling’s ‘Cherubs’ by the attendees. The children delighted the crowd by singing, dancing and reciting several epic works of Imperial poetry. 21 APR 3301 – Torval Apologises for Synteini Slave Snafu original article Last weekend the Imperial Slavers Association was supposed to make 5 million Imperial Slaves available for a significant discount in the markets aboard Lagerkvist Gateway. Much to the dismay of hundreds of eager Imperial traders, the slaves (and their associated discount) were delayed by members of Princess Lavigny-Duval’s retinue as they attempted to pass through LTT 9810. This unfortunate snafu meant that the ISA was unable to make good on Senator Zemina Torval’s promise. Reports from those close to the Senator state that Zemina was furious when she learned that Princess Arissa’s agents had seized her shipment. However, in light of the Silver Allied Network incident, the Senator is said to have since seen the wisdom of the investigators' actions. In a statement released earlier today, Senator Torval had this to say: “It is with deep embarrassment that I must apologise to all those whose businesses were unfortunately affected by the ongoing investigation into the attack on our beloved Emperor.” “I have no doubt that Senator Lavigny’s agents acted with the Emperor’s best interests at heart. As do we all. Indeed I urge those hard working loyalists to come and partake in the fantastic selection of discounted produce we have available for sale in Synteini.”” “A fresh shipment of Imperial Slaves is currently being prepared for sale at Lagerkvist Gateway. The sale is now officially underway, as promised, but stock levels will remain low until the new shipment arrives in Synteini later this week.” 21 APR 3301 – Eotienses Rejuvenation Project Unveiled original article In what many pundits are calling a clear attempt to consolidate his position as the most influential arms dealer in the Empire, Senator Denton Patreus has today announced an initiative to rejuvenate Parkinson Dock, in order to promote the development of High Tech goods in Eotienses. The initiative, which is being overseen by the Citizens’ Forum, aims to bring thousands of new jobs to the region. Imperial corporations are already engaged in a hot bidding war over rights to establish a presence on the newly reinvigorated Parkinson Dock, despite rumours that most of the available space has been reserved for businesses with established ties to the Senator. In order to properly repurpose the facilities aboard Parkinson Dock, the Citizens’ Forum has placed several sizable orders of Industrial Materials in the local market. Once those orders are filled, engineers will be able to start work on the rejuvenation process. 20 APR 3301 – The Hunt for Justice original article Senator Patreus has today begun the process of sending his agents to reclaim the debt owed to him by the government of Kui Hsien. The Friends of Kui Hsien, the cooperative council that rules over the region, had previously entered into an agreement with Senator Patreus to supply Kui Hsien with the arms they needed to repel an invasion by the Federal-aligned Future of LTT 911 Party. Kui Hsien’s economy was devastated during the war with LTT 911, and the Friends now find themselves in the unenviable position of being unable to repay their debt. Over the last week, dozens of local traders have gone to extraordinary efforts to stimulate Kui Hsien’s economy. Sadly their efforts were not enough, as the Friends of Kui Hsien still find themselves unable to meet the financial demands placed on them by Senator Patreus and Eotienses Silver Universal PLC. As a result, Senator Patreus has authorised the Conservatives of BV Phoenicis to begin the forfeiture process. Imperial mercenaries interested in participating in the reclamation effort are being invited to sign up for active duty aboard Aoki Dock in BV Phoenicis. 20 APR 3301 – Silver Allied Network Implicated in Attack on Emperor! original article Thousands of Imperial bounty hunters answered the call of Princess Arissa over the last week, joining her in the hunt to uncover the identity of the cabal behind the cowardly attack on the ailing Emperor. Acting on the advice of several trustworthy members of the Imperial court, the Princess began by disrupting several large-scale criminal operations taking place in Nehet and Mictlan. Hundreds of Imperial Commanders loyal to the Princess descended on the systems in force. The fury of the makeshift fleet shattered the local gangs, and within 24 hours the fighting was over. Information uncovered during the strike on Mictlan led investigators to LTT 9810, a system under the protection of Senator Zemina Torval. There it became apparent that a rogue division of the LTT 9810 Silver Allied Network had been acting as a financial consultancy service for some of the more successful Imperial crime families. Senator Torval, along with SAN’s board of directors, has denied any knowledge of the rogue division’s activity. They have now opened up their records to Princess Arissa’s investigators, who are currently hard at work trying to trace a series of payments that they believe may lead back to the cabal responsible for the attack. The Princess has requested that members of her fleet remain close to Achenar. As soon as any new information is available, the next stage of the investigation will begin. 17 APR 3301 – Synteini Slave Sale Honours Emperor original article Last week Zemina Torval and Aisling Duval went head to head in a contest Imperial citizens have dubbed the ‘Great Slaver Showdown’. Both parties used the competition as an excuse to promote their own radical philosophies regarding the laws surrounding Imperial Slavery, and it looks like we finally know whose stance the Imperial public supports more. During the course of the competition, Aisling’s Angels freed an impressive 1,149,756 slaves, but this effort was dwarfed by supporters of the Imperial Slavers Association, who provided a better way of life for 2,387,567 non-citizens. In recognition of the efforts of everyone who took part in the competition, the office of Senator Torval released the following statement to GalNet: “The ISA would like to thank all participants for the overwhelming support shown for the Imperial Slavers Association and the Imperial way of life we represent.” “Sadly even our state of the art facilities couldn’t get the almost two and a half million new recruits ready for sale in such a short space of time. However, never let it be said that Zemina Torval does not keep her promises.” “In honour of the Emperor, for the glory of the House of Duval, and in recognition of all they have done to advance our people and culture, Senator Torval has today authorised the sale of 5 million Imperial Slaves, to be made available in the markets of Lagerkvist Gateway." “5 million Imperial Slaves. 20% off regular retail price. Only while stocks last.” 16 APR 3301 – Imperial Law and Order: Investigation into Attack on Emperor Continues original article Arissa Lavigny-Duval’s ongoing investigation in to the attack on the Emperor took the Princess to Nehet yesterday, where the Senator from Facece directed her followers to launch an all out attack on the Nehet Silver Ring. Hundreds of pilots answered Arissa’s call to arms, and under the direction of the Patrons of Law the makeshift fleet was able to provide more than enough firepower to grind the Nehet Silver Ring into dust. While crime is still a problem for the citizens of Nehet, at least it has finally been brought back to a manageable level. During the process of dismantling the NSR’s operation, agents loyal to Arissa uncovered evidence that criminals operating in and around Almad may have helped facilitate the attack against the Emperor. At the same time, hundreds more pilots answered the Princess’s call to end all criminal activity taking place in Mictlan. This inevitably resulted in the Mictlan Cartel being crushed beneath the weight of Arissa’s stylish yet affordable Clippers (which are still available at a significant discount from Syromyatnikov Horizons in Nu). Before the cartel’s leadership met their final fate, a team of Imperial inquisitors were able to convince them to reveal who brokered the deal to strike against the Emperor. This new information points to the presence of a previously unknown underworld consultancy, who are believed to be based somewhere in the vicinity of LTT 9810. Commanders interested in aiding the ongoing investigation can sign up for active duty at Heinkel City in Almad, and Gutierrez Terminal in LTT 9810. 15 APR 3301 – The Talons of Justice original article During an exclusive interview with the popular Imperial politics programme, ‘Question Everything’, Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval provided some new insight into the ongoing investigation into the attempted assassination of Emperor Hengist Duval. “The fact that anyone would attack the Emperor, in his own palace, when for all intents and purposes he’s already on his deathbed, is symptomatic of a very serious sickness within our society.” “Certain elements, criminal and otherwise, see the current situation as an opportunity to advance their own agendas. At a time when we should be standing together as one nation, one voice, instead we find ourselves fractured and alone.” “It doesn’t need to be this way. Together we are stronger than those who wish to seek to tear us down. “ “As proof of that, information provided by Imperial citizens loyal to the ideals upon which our nation was founded has proven invaluable in the hunt for those who sought to strike against us. In particular, agents of the Imperial Court have uncovered two potential locations which may well hold the answers we seek.” “I call on any pilot who has ever dreamed of honouring the legacy of our great Empire. Assist me in teaching the Emperor’s wayward sons exactly what it means to truly be a member of the greatest nation in the galaxy.” Following the interview, word arrived at GalNet that citizens wishing to work with the Princess’s new investigative task force can sign up to do so at either of the following locations: Xuesen Orbital in Nehet Kowal Dock in Mictlan 15 APR 3301 – East India Company Announces Galactic Silk Road original article The East India Company, one of the larger pilots’ federation members, recently announced a new initiative they are calling “the Galactic Silk Road”. This is a public trade route available to all, and features seventeen of the most highly profitable stops in civilised space. Although profitable trade routes are nothing new, the East India Company spokesperson in charge of the route, a CMDR Bunny, announced that the organisation will provide protection to those traders wanting to benefit, and has even gone as far as to say that arrangements have been made with the Federal Navy, Mercs of Mikunn, the Merchant Marines, and other factions, in order to patrol the route and protect traders. The new route is named after the famous four thousand mile trade route across Earth’s continents of Europe and Asia, first seen over three thousand years ago, where merchants made large profits trading silk cloth, while the wealth helped the emerging cultures along the route to prosper and develop. The stations involved in the new trade scheme are: Gentil Hub in Harm Hiya Orbital in Arjung Lichtenberg City in Scirth Oren City in Kaliki Austin Market in Bommatsuri Weaver Port in Feng Tanga Capek Orbital in HIP 9989 Houtman Dock in Popocassa Wachmann Vision in Lileni Goddard Dock in Xi Wang Mu Henson Gateway in Dheneb Giunta Gateway in HIP 7916 Gould Ring in HIP 8830 Harawi Enterprise in HIP 9753 Naddoddur Hub in HR 827 Fabian Term in Badbadzist Kagawa Vision in Nidayiman 14 APR 3301 – President Under Pressure to Punish Panem original article Shadow President Hudson appeared before Congress earlier today to demand that President Halsey address the continued spread of Onionhead throughout Federal space. Despite the implementation of aggressive Federal policies aimed at criminalising possession and distribution of Onionhead, recent reports suggest that Onionhead sales have gone up by as much as 800% in some regions. With prohibition clearly failing, Congress is now calling on the President to once again act against the Onionhead plantations on Panem. So far, the President has been reluctant to launch another attack on Panem, citing the existence of Lucan Onionhead as proof that an all-out assault on the Onionhead fields will only result in driving the operation underground. While the President is almost certainly correct in her assessment of the situation, that fact is unlikely to stop Shadow President Hudson from demanding she does everything in her power to shut down Panem's production once and for all. 14 APR 3301 – Hudson has Medical Meeting in Mongan original article The Shadow President’s tour of the Federation continued this week with a visit to the Reyan BPS headquarters aboard Moisuc Station, Mongan. Shadow President Hudson met with healthcare mogul and Reyan BPS CEO, Sam Reyan, to discuss ways in which Reyan BPS and the Federal government can come together to ensure a healthier future for all members of the Federation. Subjects under discussion included a potential universal healthcare scheme, improved supply chains for frontier worlds and a number of undisclosed projects that would operate under the purview of the Federal Navy. The proposed deals could be worth trillions of credits to Reyan BPS, a corporation who has traditionally struggled to penetrate the ultra-lucrative congressional contracts market. With so much corporate support beginning to stabilise behind Hudson, it’s only a matter of time before the Shadow President finally makes his move to out Halsey from office. 13 APR 3301 – Patreus and the Princess Share Food for Thought original article Denton Patreus and Aisling Duval were spotted grabbing dinner in Capitol late last night at the very exclusive pop-up restaurant, Fodder. The Empire's favourite power couple appeared to have a good time, with the pair polishing off several bottles of Chateau De Aegaeon during the course of their three-hour meal. Aisling looked stunning in a lace red dress with matching accessories. Senator Patreus was his usual dashing self, although he had chosen to go for a more casual unbuttoned look for his dinner date with the people's princess. After dinner the pair are believed to have retired to the Senator's ship, the Imperial Freedom, which departed Capitol for Eotienses this morning. According to Capitol Space Control, Aisling was onboard the Imperial Freedom when it departed. 13 APR 3301 – Kui Hsien and Quivira Refuse Raise in Rates original article Last week it was announced that Silver Universal PLC, the financial branch of the military corporate conglomerate led by Senator Patreus, would be raising interest rates on all outstanding loan agreements. Following the news, several dozen independent systems reached out to Silver Universal PLC to ask to refinance their previously agreed loans. Silver Universal PLC was gracious enough to work with its debtors to come to new arrangements wherever possible. In some instances, new deals could not be made, but {Imperia} is confident that most of its clients will continue to honour their agreements, regardless of any short term difficulties they may currently be facing. Unfortunately, not all debtors were willing to face up to their responsibilities. In particular, Kui Hsien and Quivira have refused to acknowledge Silver Universal PLC’s legal right to increase its rates. In protest, both systems have stopped all payments to Silver Universal PLC. A particularly dangerous gambit given the Senator’s history when dealing with systems that refuse to pay their debts. 12 APR 3301 – Public Polled on President original article Recent GalPoll results show that the President's popularity continues to fall, with her approval rating now down to an abysmal 16%, the lowest approval rating of any President to have ever remained in office in the history of the Federation. Some (anonymous) comments from the survey are included below: "This woman, who bombs innocent planets, who happily slaughters people, and, you know, pumps the food chain full of garbage and just everything evil she does, she probably thinks it's funny. Well it's not funny. It's sick. She should be ashamed of herself. " "Does President Halsey even stand for anything? Seems to me all she does is chase around desperately trying to get people to like her. Well, newsflash, Mrs President, no one likes you." "I think the President is a good woman. She did a lot of good back home and I'm sure she could do a lot of good as a member of Congress. A good President though? No. I'm afraid she's just not a good fit." "I didn't vote for her then, and I wouldn't vote for her now!" 11 APR 3301 – Imperial Citizens are Meant to Fly original article Evidently the Senator from Facece wasn’t engaging in empty political posturing when she said that she would find those responsible for the attack on her father. On Arissa’s orders a sizeable number of Counts and Earls have flocked to Facece to help investigate both their fellow nobility and the citizenry under their care. Now, in a move doubtlessly spurred by the ongoing investigation, reports coming from Nu state that the Princess Lavigny-Duval has ordered a sizeable fleet of Imperial Clippers be constructed in the shipyards of Syromyatnikov Horizons. The Senator’s office on Facece has stated that the project will be jointly overseen by the Citizens of Tradition and the Gutamaya Corporation. When asked why she felt the need to establish her own personal fleet, the Princess had this to say: “There is a venom running through the veins of our great nation, a poison that threatens to consume each and every one of us through our own avarice and spite. This fleet represents a cure. It will be a lance of light that acts to purge the darkness threatening to engulf our homes and corrupt our children. With this fleet I will reclaim our people’s honour, and in doing so I will bring a true and lasting peace to the streets of the Empire.” 10 APR 3301 – Exphiay Entertains Shadow President original article This evening marks the 153rd annual Exphiay Bankers’ Ball. Shadow President Hudson will be in attendance, as will Frank Hall – CEO of Gallant Investment, Paul Wiggins – CEO of Wiggins Development Trust, and Patricia Spellman – Vice President of Sirius Finance. The 1 million-credits-a-head dinner will see the Federation’s rich and famous rub shoulders with some of the galaxy’s most influential powerbrokers. One of the main topics of conversation is expected to revolve around fiscal responsibility in the face of the continued failing of the current Federal leadership. Notable absences include President Halsey and Vice President Naylor, both of whom were reportedly not invited to the star-studded event. Further reports indicate that well-known liberal leaning corporations such as Better Green Developments, Roach Investment Banking, Worster Insurance, Lycan Moon Mining and Benton’s Natural Remedies were also all deliberately blocked from attending. 10 APR 3301 – The Low Cost of Lives original article The office of Senator Arissa Lavigny-Duval issued a statement this morning to reveal what information had been collected by members of the Imperial Court loyal to the House of Duval. “The Princess is extremely grateful for the support offered by her allies in these difficult times.” “As expected, the interrogation of the would-be-assassin failed to produce any useful information as to who ordered the attack. Fortunately the ex-assassin was persuaded to divulge the name of the organisation that tasked them with the attempt.” “Members of the Imperial Court were dispatched to investigate the matter in more detail, and thanks to work carried out by Count von Auerburg, Earl Rednam and Earl Khaelmin we now know where to concentrate our efforts on next.” “Have no fear loyal citizens. Even now the Princess is preparing to initiate the next stage of the investigation. The Princess will catch those responsible, and she will make them pay for their transgressions.” 10 APR 3301 – When Worlds Collide original article Reports are coming in from all over the Federation of a resurgence in nightclubs catering to under-40s. Analysts are at a loss to explain why so many Federal youths have suddenly decided to abandon their artificial realities in favour of physical content, but the numbers don't lie. Over 30% of under-40s who responded to a recent GalNet poll said that they'd visited a physical nightclub in the last month, compared to just 12% during the same period last year. The shift has already seen billions of credits being poured into local Federal economies. This is causing a series of economic booms that are allowing some previously stagnant systems to begin a period of expansion, the likes of which they haven't experienced in years. It isn't all good news, though. Several dozen regions have reported an increase in violent crimes linked with various youth gatherings. So far most instances of violence have been self-contained, but political pundits are concerned about more widespread implications should the number of gatherings continue to grow. 08 APR 3301 – In the Emperor’s Name original article The last week has seen a bustle of activity in Imperial space. Senator Torval went head to head with Aisling Duval to prove once and for all that Imperial Slavery is here to stay. Aisling’s Angels did the best they could to support the people’s princess, freeing an astonishing 1,149,756 Imperial Slaves in the span of just one week. Unfortunately for the diva Duval, the Imperial Slavers Association managed to acquire a staggering 2,387,567 Unregulated Slaves in the same space of time. The Unregulated Slaves are currently undergoing an intensive ISA-certified retraining regime. The graduates of which are expected to go on sale from Lagerkvist Gateway next weekend. Princess Arissa has been making her presence felt by shining a light on the darker corners of the Empire. Thousands of criminals have been apprehended by Commanders working on behalf of Arissa, although sadly only a handful of them have been able to provide any clues as to who ordered the attack on the Emperor. The Princess will announce what new information has come to light once her Imperial courtiers have finished with their current investigation. Finally, Senator Patreus has reached a new financial agreement with Themiscrya, a system that owes the Senator a sizeable debt due to loans taken out by the current government before they came to power. In less pleasant news, Silver Universal PLC (the Senator’s financial services subsidiary) has announced that from next week it will be raising interest rates on all outstanding debts owed to the Senator. 08 APR 3301 – Themiscrya Reaches Agreement on National Debt original article Senator Denton Patreus issued notice 8 days ago of his intention to seek legal recourse over the Nationals of Themiscrya’s failure to meet their financial obligations. The news sent waves of panic through the tiny independent system, with many residents choosing to flee rather than risk being turned into assets to appease the Senator. However, reports coming from Ritchey Port indicate that a new debt agreement has been reached between Silver Universal PLC and the Nationals of Themiscrya, effectively ending any imminent action from Senator Patreus’s legal team. It is believed that the new agreement only came about due to the efforts of several dozen small business owners, whose tireless efforts over the last week have seen Themiscrya enjoy a small period of economic boom. This in turn provided the funds needed for the Nationals of Themiscrya to pay off the principal on their debt. 07 APR 3301 – Hudson Takes Tour of Brightlight Facilities in Hors original article Shadow President Hudson, accompanied by several of Admiral Vincent’s closest aides, received a warm greeting when he visited the Hors system earlier today. The group met with Duke Sanders to discuss the possibility of extending the remit of Brightlight Training’s Federal contracts. Representing the gold standard in private training centres, Brightlight offers a variety of educational services to corporations throughout the Federation. With the recent failures in communication between the Commander-in-Chief and her advisors in the Federal Navy, it appears that Admiral Vincent has decided it is long past time for the Navy to update the way its officers are trained. Sources within the Brightlight Training Corporation are said to be very happy with the way the meeting went. No new contracts have been agreed between the two parties, but all reports indicate that Brightlight has begun ramping up its operations in preparation for an imminent services deployment. 07 APR 3301 – President Halsey Addresses Accusations original article President Jasmina Halsey has finally chosen to directly address Shadow President Hudson's campaign to see her removed from office. In a statement issued during a rare appearance on ‘Face the People’, the President had this to say about her current situation: "I am deeply disappointed by Mr Hudson's conduct. Have mistakes been made? Perhaps. But I say to you, any mistakes that were made, were made worse due to the constant interference of certain parties within our own ranks." "As President, the command of our armed forces falls to me, but it does not fall to me alone. The idea that I, personally, am responsible for the Federal Navy's failure to properly secure their supply lines is patently ridiculous. As is the accusation that I am somehow responsible for pilots properly identifying their targets before murdering thousands of our civilians. I have no doubt the residents of our great Federation are smart enough to know what's really going on here." "I am proud to serve as your President and I intend to do so for a very long time to come." 03 APR 3301 – Operation Tomahawk Aims to Rid Lave of CODE Threat original article As the war in Lave continues between CODE and Cosmic State, reports have emerged to suggest that Cosmic State have chosen Adle's Armada as unlikely allies in what's being called Operation Tomahawk. The accusation is that CODE are charging traders and others passers-by for "travel passes" in the Lave system, which are valid only for a set period, and will provide protection against CODE attacks. These reports would seem to indicate that no visitor to Lave is safe unless a travel pass has been purchased from CODE. It is not clear at this stage what the Alliance reaction is to this policy, but it seems that as long as the funds aren't being channelled into the Lavian economy, they are unlikely to take a high view of this practice. Galnet reached out to both CODE and Cosmic State for comment, and although no word has been received from CODE, Cosmic State asserted that CMDRs Silk and Kudach were heading Operation Tomahawk, aiming to free Lave, and now potentially Leesti also, from the perceived CODE threat. 03 APR 3301 – A Light in the Dark original article Since Princess Arissa’s impassioned speech on the steps of the Imperial palace yesterday evening, Citizens the length and breadth of the Empire have been speculating as to which group (or groups) prompted the princess to take such a public stand against them. Despite rumours suggesting that the speech was intended as a warning to Senators Torval and Patreus, both of whom have flouted Imperial law on multiple occasions, GalNet can now exclusively reveal that the Princess was in fact talking about the unknown assailant responsible for the attack on the Emperor. In a further statement released to GalNet this morning, the Princess had this to say: “I will not sit idly by while unseen assailants strike at the very heart of our nation. The time for action is now, and I call on all loyal Imperial citizens to join me in my mission to purge the Empire of all those who wish to see it harmed.” “For the next 7 days my agents on Simpson Depot in Facece will be empowering citizens to act on my behalf in the fight against Imperial corruption. I urge all loyal residents of the Empire to join me in hunting down the fiends who attacked our father at his weakest. Your compliance will be rewarded.” 02 APR 3301 – Prism Senator Returns to Empire original article After completing her tour of the Sol system and meeting several high ranking officials within the Federation, Senator Kahina Tijani Loren has returned to the Empire. As expected a large flotilla of vessels accompanied Lady Kahina to the boundary of Federation influence, where she rendezvoused with the Imperial Interdictor Lucius. The Sol Herald asked Lady Kahina what she had thought of her first trip to Sol. She was reported as saying that she had found it “Most enlightening” and wanted to express her thanks to all who had helped her “navigate the fiendishly complicated Federation protocols.” Lady Kahina was then asked “Do you consider the docking officials at Mars High to be friends or rivals?” Her reply was greeted with laughter over wide-band comms. “Oh, that’s easy. Neither.” Representatives from Mars High could not be reached for comment. 02 APR 3301 – Investigation into Assassination Attempt Ongoing original article Chancellor Blaine made an appearance before the Senate today to answer questions regarding the recent assassination attempt on the Emperor's life. The Chancellor remained stoic as he once again turned aside calls to clarify the line of succession, saying: "I have been assured that the attempted attack on our beloved Emperor has not had any overly adverse effects on his health. The would be assassin has undone much of the good work that had been made towards his majesty's recovery. Yet the Emperor still lives. In time, I am confident he will be with us again." "Thanks to the tireless efforts of agents working on behalf of Princess Arissa, the assassin has been captured and is currently undergoing questioning. We don't expect to learn anything useful from the tool herself, but security forensic techs are analysing everything about the traitor’s life as we speak. Have no doubt. We will find who ordered the attack, and we will bring them to justice." 02 APR 3301 – Onionhead Sales Still Growing original article The Federal ban may have been enough to scare the Tanmark Defence Force into purging Lucan Onionhead plantations from their world, but Panem continues to stand defiant. It’s been only two weeks since the original Onionhead went back on sale in Harvestport, and already the supply has started flowing as far away as Berrivi and Aapelinja. So far the Federation has done little to stop the resurgence of Onionhead. Political pundits have been quick to suggest that this lethargy is most likely due to the fact that the President is paralysed by her (low) polling numbers. With her numbers so low, any mistake could cost the President her presidency. President Halsey’s indecision will come as good news for Georgio Algeria and the Kappa Fornacis Famers Union, who will doubtless continue growing credits as quickly as they can in preparation for any potential blowback from the Federation. 02 APR 3301 – Prism Senator in Illegal Smuggling Sting? original article More scandal accompanied Senator Kahina Tijani Loren’s continuing visit when she was presented with a large vial of Gerasian Liquor by representatives at a concert in London. The representatives were apparently unaware that the beverage has recently been outlawed in the Empire, and anyone caught carrying it within Imperial territory could be subject to severe sanctions. Federation officials were quick to deny that it was a deliberate ploy to cause further inconvenience to the visiting Senator, whose reception has been dogged with controversy in equal measure to the unexpected popularity she has received from the general populace. Lady Kahina received the gift in good grace. When questioned about the illegality of the beverage in her home jurisdiction she replied with “They really needn’t worry, I’ll drink it all before I get home.” 02 APR 3301 – Hudson Swears to Succeed Where Halsey Failed! original article Appearing on the popular Federal Politics Show, ‘Face the People’, Shadow President Hundson faced some tough questions about his recent criticism of President Halsey. When asked if he felt it was appropriate for an official of his level to so openly attack a presidential incumbent, Hudson had this to say on the matter: “Well it’s like this. I feel our nation is in serious jeopardy, in no small part as a direct result of the President’s actions. So far we’ve been lucky. Her incompetence has only led to the deaths of a few hundred thousand Federal citizens. But what’s going to happen when Hengist finally dies and that maniac takes the throne in his place? Will Halsey protect us then? Personally I wouldn’t count on it. So yes, I think valid criticisms of the President’s leadership is absolutely in order at this point” When asked what he would have done differently to President Halsey, Hudson replied: “It comes down to proper application of resources. Kids training to protect our nation are kids that are too busy to take drugs or hide away in video games. A well trained military, coupled with proper strategic execution, would ensure Federal dominance throughout occupied space. I mean let’s face it, it doesn’t take a genius to know that if our boys need weapons to win a war, the very least you should do is make sure they have them.” 02 APR 3301 – Princess Arissa Addresses the Nation original article In what can only be seen as a result of the attack on her alleged father, Princess Arissa Lavigny-Duval has today broken her long silence in an address to the nation on the steps of the Imperial Palace. “Honoured citizens of the Empire, my Imperial brothers and sisters, I come before you today not as a Princess or as a Senator, but as a concerned daughter of this nation.” “In our father’s long absence, certain undesirable elements have sought to usurp the right and just laws which govern our civilisation. Through their dishonourable actions they seek to unravel the delicate threads that bind us together as a great and unified society.” “The house of Duval will not allow the madness of the few to undo everything that we have struggled so long to achieve. I swear to you, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, the Emperor’s protection will stand. You will not live in fear of hunger, of sickness, of weakness or shame.” “Enemies of the Imperial court beware. This is your one warning. You will not get another.” 01 APR 3301 – Imperial Assassination Attempt Foiled original article According to sources within the Imperial Palace on Capitol an attempt to end the Emperor’s life was foiled late last night. The close call came after a member of the Palace’s janitorial team alerted the Emperor’s personal physician to the fact that the Palace pharmacy had been left unlocked. This caused medical staff to carry out a full inventory of the Emperor’s medical supplies, which in turn revealed evidence that some of the Emperor’s medication had been tampered with. Details as to the exact nature of the attack have not been shared with the press at this time. However, Chancellor Blaine’s office has confirmed that had the attack gone undetected for much longer the Emperor would almost certainly have been killed. The investigation into the matter is an ongoing concern. Citizens who think they may have information pertinent to the case should contact Capitol Security as soon as possible. 01 APR 3301 – Aisling’s Angels Challenge the Senator’s Slavers original article The fortunes of societies least fortunate may finally be changing this week, as Senator Torval has accepted a challenge to go head to head with the Diva Duval to prove once and for all whose position the citizens of the Empire truly support. Senator Torval and the Imperial Society will be buying up all the unregulated Slaves they can get their hands on at Lagerkvist Gateway in Synteini. Aisling Duval, in association with Stop Slavery Stupid and the Empire Party, will be accepting donations of Imperial Slaves (with the express intention of setting them free) at Mackenzie Relay in Cemiess. If Aisling wins, Senator Torval has sworn to set free any Slaves brought to her training centres during the course of the wager. If Senator Torval wins, Aisling has agreed to take on a personal contingent of Imperial Slaves for no less than one year. Citizens can show their support by signing up to deliver Slaves or Imperial Slaves to the candidate of their choice at the stations mentioned above.